Wizsoc
by emeralddusk
Summary: The Russos team up to take down Big Brother.
1. Part One

Wizards of Waverly Place/1984

Wizsoc

**Part One**

_In 1984, the Russos were at their house unit, sitting at their table unit, enjoying their company while eating their dinner unit. Everyone in the family unit was there except Jerry, or #6748. No one, not even Jerry, knew that this day would precede days that would change their lives forever. Introduction was provided by the Ministry of Introductions. All hail Big Brother! _

Jerry, or #6748, entered the house. "Ha family unit. I had a great day at the Ministry of Lunch today. I produced five thousand sandwiches."

"Wow!" Said Theresa, or #6822. "At three cents a sandwich, that's $150."

"Ya, that's a lot of money!" Said Jerry. "Well not really, being as that's now worth about $20."

"Boo!" Said Alex, or #9137. "Uh, this Victory Ham tastes like Victory Garbage!"

"Don't rename things, you'll get hung!" Said Justin, or #9100."

"Ya that's what happened to Max, or #9187." Said Theresa, or #6822. "They are less accepting of odd numbers."

"Take that Alex!" Said Justin.

"Don't make fun of people's imminent doom!" Said Theresa. "It's not illegal but it's rude."

"Wow I'm tired!" Said Jerry, or #6748. "I'm goin' to bed unit. Night everyone unit!"

"Night!" Said everyone, or #s 6822-9187.

"Ha, I bought a breakin' stick for Hate Week." Said Alex.

"It's called a bat!" Said Justin. "Man I hate Hate Week."

"That's the spirit!" Said Jerry.

"Oh it's so violent." Complained Theresa. "And the road always needs construction for seven weeks after it."

"Ha, don't have opinions!" Yelled Alex. "You'll get hung for that."

"Ya, that's what happened to Kelpo." Said Justin.

"Who?" Asked Jerry.

"I, don't know." Answered Justin or #9100.

"Whatever, night!" Said Jerry."

"Night." Said everyone, unenthusiastically."

The next day, Jerry was up early, doing the morning required exercise. "One, two, one..." Said Jerry as he sat on the couch and watched the fitness instruction on the screen do squats. Fitness instructors had no numbers, or names, besides Fitness Instructor.

"One, two! Work it!" Said Fitness Instructor. "And, done! Hu!"

"Well I feel exhilarated." Said Jerry as he got up and shoved half a Victory Donut into his mouth. He was going in early in order to out put more sandwiches for Hate Week, which would be thrown all over, spiking the food economy budget. "Mmm, I'm leavin'! Have a nice day. All hail Big Brother!"

"Ya by Jerry." Said Theresa drinking a cup of Victory Coffee, or #6822. Theresa, not the coffee. Food doesn't have numbers, as ruled by the Ministry of Numbers. All hail Big Brother! And the Ministry of Numbers.

"Wow, that was the best dream unit ever!" Said Alex. "I dreamed I got a job at the Ministry of Nothing, and did it all day."

"Don't fantasize about careers! The System will decide it! Get hung for that!" Said Justin.

"Both of you sit down and eat your breakfast unit!" Said Theresa.

"Mmm, Victory Waffles." Said Alex.

"Ha, they should have Victory Syrup." Said Theresa.

"Don't have ideas!" Said Justin. "Get hung for that."

At the Ministry of Lunch, Jerry was eating a Victory Ham Sandwich, when a member of the Ministry of Truth sat at his table. Jerry read on his name tag that his name was Winston. He had on a red suit with black sleeves and black around the sides. He was slim, had gelled, dark brown hair. His eyes were a dark green color, and Jerry could tell he had too much on his mind to talk. "Ha! I'm Jerry, what's up?"

"Hi, I'm here for lunch unit. I usually eat in my office which is urged, but I take advantage of that freedom to eat here in order to find myself."

"Ha, I make the Victory Sandwiches. Well I make the first sandwich, then I pull the lever that causes the conveyor belt to pull it into the machine and copy it many times over. I've made 3,900 sandwiches already. Boy, the city will be covered in sandwich come Hate Week. Said Jerry.

"Ya, I write for magazines. Well, I take old magazines and rewrite them to match what Big Brother said to what really happened to give society the impression of safety by the false fact that Big Brother knows everything when really what is said is always changed to match real life."

"-Sometimes, I like to put different types of cheese with different meats to see how people react." Said Jerry. "Ya."

"Well, it's been, talking to you, Jerry."

"Ha, call me #6748."

"Okay, well I'd better go. By."

"By, person." Said Jerry taking a bite of the Victory Pie. It was a blueberry pie. Usually it was cherry, but the cherry supply ran short, just as predicted by Big Brother. All hail Big Brother!"

At the town store unit, Theresa was examining some victory apples. "Hmm, this one's smooth, be good for a pie. Uh, and this one's lumpy, but it'd be good for applesauce."

It was then that Thresa's friend Julia walked by her. "I hate applesauce. It tastes awful and it gives you indigestion."

"I do get indigestion when I eat it. I just never linked the applesauce eating to the indigestion. I like the way you think."

"Ya, I think pretty good, uh."

"Well I've got to get home. There's a special on rice on the Telescreen and I just have to see it. By Julia."

"By Theresa, or #6822."

"I prefer Theresa. I prefer it for it's shortness, but I prefer #6822 for it sounds more professional and like I'm more devoted to the society."

"Okay, I..." Said Julia before she ran away."

At the school unit, Alex sat outside the school, smoking a Victory Cigar. Smoking was illegal for citizens under 18, as was not attending school, especially for citizens about to turn 17, and about to take the Placement Exam. The exam determines which Party a citizen is put in. Justin took the exam over a year ago, and was disappointed to be placed in Outer Party, and to work in the Ministry of Peace, as an attendance taker. The test does not judge by intelligence, so school was worthless, but it wasn't, because Big Brother said it wasn't. All hail Big Brother! "Ha, want a cigar?" Alex asked a passing student.

"No thanks." Said the student. His name was Derrek. He is the only student in the school to have a parent in the Inner Party, and was very devoted to Party laws. "I plan to follow the laws extra well due to the Placement Exam nearing, and I hope to get into the Inner Party easier by sucking up to the Party to be like my father who I respect for all the money he makes which allows my family to live in a large house and have bigger Telescreens by which to monitor us."

Alex said nothing and blew smoke out in his direction.

"Aren't you worried about doing well on the Placement Exam?" Asked Derrek.

"Na, if I don't do well, I might get my dream job at the Ministry of Nothing."

"There is no Ministry of Nothing."

"Maybe I'll make one."

"Don't think of new ministries, get hung for that. And for cutting school and smoking."

"No, it's illegal, but not illegal enough to worry about. Let alone not doing."

"Ya, but..."

"I say, whatever doesn't get ya killed can't hurt you."

"I like the way you think, but I shouldn't."

"I get that a lot, wanna smoke?"

"No. Mmm, that smells good, sure." Said Derrek taking a cigar. "That's the good stuff."

Later at the Ministry of Peace, Justin sat in his office, putting the attendance list on the computer unit. He hated his job, but he knew it was useless to complain about a job placement, so he just took it as it came. "Bosner, here. Botswick, not here, terminate."

It was at that EXACT moment that in walked Syme. He worked at the Ministry of Peace as well. His job was to inspect the machines that constructed military equipment and fix it when necessary. He spoke to Justin, "Hello Justin. I was just on my way to inspect machines that construct military equipment and fix them if necessary, when I decided to speak to you for a moment. How're you?"

"Okay I guess. Sure I hate my job taking attendance here at the Ministry of Peace, but I realize it's useless to complain about a job placement, so I just take it as it comes. So, I'm only up to the Cs on the list, and have already terminated four workers, but it's their own fault for missing two days of work in three years, phh."

"I know. One time I got the stomach flu. I took one day off, I was still sick, but I was devoted, and went to work until it wore off, six years later."

"Ah, well it has been quite a pleasure talking to you. Oh, it's time for the daily pronunciation test."

"Okay!" Said the screen monitor. Screen monitors also had no numbers, and were always on screen accept for when fitness instructors were on. "Let's pronounce!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said Justin. "See ya Syme." The Monitor spoke and Justin repeated. "(mattress!) Mattress! (corn cob!) Corn cob!"

Back at the Ministry of Lunch, Jerry had nearly finished his day at work, and was just out putting his last sandwiches. "Three, two, one! Yes! Time to clock out!"

But before he could clock out, Winston came into his office and spoke to him, "Hello Jerry. I'd just like to thank you for talking to me, today, when I chose to eat here, at the Ministry of Lunch, instead of doing the recommended and eating at my office, a choice, which is not recommended. Thank you. Good-bye." He then left.

Jerry sat there, wondering. "Do I know him?"

At home, the whole family unit sat at the table unit, all seeming to have a lot on his mind. Simultaneously, they all let out a disgruntled sigh, "Ugh!" It was at that same moment that they, along with Syme, Julia, Derrek, and Winston knew, the System and all of the Party's ancient laws were just a big load of garbage.


	2. Part Two

Wizards of Waverly Place/1984

Wizsoc

**Part Two**

_ Six Days had passed since that day. All eight of them had been feeling resent against the Party and it's laws more and more each day, but no one said anything to anyone else, for they knew and conspiring against the Party would result in hanging, and they didn't want that to happen, for some of the people made the others money. A wise decision! This message is brought to you by the new Department of Recollections in the Ministry of Introductions. All hail Big Brother!_

It was early on the morning of what would be September 10. Date had long since become irrelevant. Jerry was sitting at the table unit, thinking very hard. "Hmm, do they make the donuts with the powder on them, or do they make them, then powder them individually? Hu."

Jerry had very little time in between that pondering and when Theresa walked in with a grave look on her face. "Jerry, did you eat the last two dozen donuts?"

"No!" He responded. "They were baker's dozens. I need my body mass to slam into people at Hate Week." Everyone was working over time for Hate Week. It was only three days away, and the Placement Exam was only four days after that. Everyone in the group of eight was very on edge. "Ha, ya think they'll have those banners this year? I love tearing them and tying people up in them." Ho ho!"

Justin walked in at that moment. It was almost synchronized, between his entrance and the end of Jerry's statement. He spoke, "Ha, I was thinking, do you know anyone who ever got terminated? Cause I know I terminated at least nine people yesterday, but I can't remember any of their names. It's, unnerving."

"Justin, do you think they make these donuts with the powder on them, or do they make em' first and then powder them individually?" Said Jerry, or #6748. "It's unnerving. What if the machine malfunctioned, and some of the donuts didn't get powder put on them? Hu, or the donuts were left out and you just got a box full of powder? Uh!"

"That is a huge concern dad." Retorted Justin uninterestedly.

"Ya, I know, oh, I gotta get to work, boy there's gonna be a ton of sandwiches to throw at hate week. Bye!"

"Ya, bye." Said them both dully eating Victory Carrots, or #s 6822-9100. Justin and Theresa, not the carrots. Food doesn't have numbers, let alone two numbers, as instituted my the Ministry of Numbers. All hail Big Brother! And the Ministry of Numbers.

Alex then walked into the room and the laugh track cheered. She sat at her chair unit at the table unit. She noticed that Justin and Theresa were eating carrots and not donuts, so she figured that Jerry had eaten the last of the donuts. She definitely had something on her mind. "Ha, I noticed that you're eating carrots instead of donuts, so I figure that Jerry ate the last of them. Anyway, I have something on my mind. Last night I had a dream of the eight of us in a large room. It had dark red walls, was guarded by a large steel door with multiple locks which I figured could only be opened by a superior. And in the middle of the room stood a desk. A long wooden desk with a red satin cloth with yellow fringe hanging off of it. Also on the desk was a pendulum containing five balls, an ink well with a feather in it, and a small pen which appeared to be a switch of some sort. Sitting at the desk was a man enshrouded in shadows, completely indistinguishable except for the general outline of his body. We tried to move toward him, but there was some sort of force holding us back. Then everything went black, and that was the end of it." Said Alex.

"Ya, dad did eat the last of the donuts. It was highly observant of you to relate our consumption of carrots as to our usual consumption of donuts to dad's absence and come to the conclusion that he had eaten the last of the donuts. Your dream is also intriguing. A heavily guarded room containing a large, richly decorated desk and dark red walls, with a dark figure at the desk, indistinguishable except for the general outline of his body, with us unable to get to him by a strong unknown force truly insinuates a great man with links to power and control who cannot be confronted. Ah." Responded Justin.

"What, eight of us?" Asked Theresa curiously.

"Oh, the four of us, Jerry, Theresa, Justin and I, or #s 6748-9137, Winston, the man who ate at the Ministry of Lunch with dad instead of doing the recommended and eating in his office, your friend Julia who advised against making the popular applesauce which inevitably leads to indigestion, mom, Syme who works at Jutin's department at the Ministry of Peace, observing the machinery that constructs military equipment and fixing them if necessary, who noticed the strict work regulations the Party members must follow and how many are murdered for not obeying them, and my school mate Derrek who is the only student in school with a parent in the inner party, who seeks to be like his father, and follow every Party law in order to get into the Inner Party, but was intrigued by my ethics of only obeying laws that are punishable by failure to comply. I linked the eight figures together on my way down to breakfast, that each one has a verdict to resent the Party and their laws." Answered Alex.

"So you're saying that the eight figures, Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Alex, Winston, Julia, Syme, and Derrek were all in the dream, and each person has a reason to resent the Party and the laws by which they expect us to live by, as in a conspiracy?" Asked Justin.

"Ya." Said Alex. "But it's absurd. Any conspiracy against the Party would be eliminated at the very moment it was thought of, due to the Though Police, a secret police force who can read the minds of any Party member. Unless, the Thought Police is just a figment of the mind the Party invented to cause Party members to fear free thinking and opinions and be entirely obedient to the Party, therein their slaves."

"Hu." Said Theresa thinking of Alex's statement. "I'm going to the market. Have a nice day"

"I won't!" Said Justin. "Because I hate my job taking attendance at the Ministry of Peace, even though I realize that it is useless to complain about a job placement, so I just take it as it comes! Well maybe I'm tired of being quiet! Maybe, ah forget is see ya Alex."

"Bye Justin, or #9100." Said Alex as she grabbed a pack of Victory Cigars from her secret hiding place below the table, for the police would arrest her if they found the pack of cigars, for the law of no one under 18 smoking, or #9137. Alex, not the pack of cigars, the hiding place, the table, the police, or the law, for packs of things, places, tables, groups of workers and laws have no numbers as instituted by the Ministry of Numbers. All hail Big Brother! And the Ministry of Numbers.

At the Ministry of Lunch, Jerry was busy at work, watching watching the conveyor belt produce sandwiches many times over, each one looking just like the original one he had made when he first came in. He spoke to himself, "What if that machine malfunctions, and a sandwitch comes out just two peices of bread, or, hu, the meat, and bread are left out, and people will have just condiments for lunch, hu!"

The end of his sentence was complimented by the opening of the door to the office by Winston. He spoke to Jerry, "Jerry, I have come here in secret, from my job, which is quite illegal, and I could get put into a labor camp for it, but I had to see you, right now."

"Are you trying to start a secret relationship with me?" Asked Jerry in a curious yet frightened voice.

"No you baboon! I have come to tell you that I have decided to revolt against the Party, for I realize that it is corrupt. Your entering my alliance would be a large risk to your life, but it might take down Big Brother. Will you help me, Jerry, #6748, maker of sandwiches, to form an alliance, which at this moment is comprised of only me, of about eight people, and take back our freedom?" Asked Winston, who was in danger of being killed.

"-What would happen, if a machine malfunctioned, and the sandwiches, were, were just br..."

"I don't have time for this! Are you in, or not?"

"Na, no thanks. I have to watch a machine. I was nice meeting you stranger." Said Jerry.

"But I, uh who needs you?" Winston said before he ran out.

"That guy had some really dark green eyes. It's like his eyes are a jungle and there's a great rain cloud over the skies of the jungle that is his eyes. Go machine, go, go, go!"

At the market, Theresa was headed to the checkout, with no lumpy Victory Apples in the shopping basket unit she carried. The family had not eaten Victory Applesauce ever since she had met Julia in the market six fays ago. It was then that Julia walked up to Theresa. She spoke to Julia, "Ha, Julia, I was wondering, do you think they make the donuts, with the powder on them, or do they..."

"I don't have time for this! Well I do, got nothing else planned, but I was thinking, Why would the Party make applesauce so popular, if it just gives you indigestion?"

"That's what I was thinking. Julia, I realized that the Party is only interested in their own needs, they don't care about us at all. Julia, if the Thought Police who can read the minds of any Party member are only a figment of the mind that the Party invented to cause fear of free thought and opinions in the Party members, causing us to be entirely obedient to their laws, therein their slaves, would it be possible to revolt against the Party and take down Big Brother?"

"I doubt it, but if you're putting together a revolution, I'm in. Let's meet at Hate Week."

"You've got it Julia!"

"I hope they have banners, tear em' and tie people up in them ha ha! Theresa, hello?"

At the school, Alex sat outside at the usual spot smoking a Victory Cigar, and Derrek walked up to her. "Ha you, wanna smoke?" Alex asked Derrek.

"Ya, I realized that since the Placement Exam doesn't test intelligence, that school is worthless, and people only go because the Party says so. Why would they make such a stupid rule?"

"Ha, everyone is stupid, even, the rule, people." Responded Alex.

"I guess you're right. Mmm, that's one good cigar, sure beats education."

"Tell me about it. Anyone can learn, takes real people to really enjoy life, like us. Cu! Hu hu, hoo." Coughed Alex.

At the Ministry of Peace, Justin was taking attendance in his office, even more bored than usual. He was clearly more focused on Alex's dream than on who had shown up, and who was to be terminated. While marking down an employee as absent for the second time in two years, a case of termination, Syme came up and spoke to him, "Ha Justin. I was just fixing a machine, because it was necessary, because it was broken, when I realized that my co-worker Andrews was missing. Where is he?"

"He's absent, second time in two years, 363 days, he was so close, got terminated." Answered Justin.

"Man that stinks, he was a great guy. He used to give me half of his lunch, every day."

"You forgot your lunch every day?" Asked Justin.

"At one point I just trusted him to feed me. What ya got for lunch?"

"Ya know, I don't think it's fair to kill people that don't show up, only two days in three years. What if that happened to one of us?"

"If it would, it'd be you." Responded Syme.

"I say that the whole System is wrong. Let's start a revolution! Are you in?"

"A revolution? What would happen if we got caught? I might get killed. Then who would observe the machines used to construct military equipment, and fix them if necessary SLASH, take attendance at the Ministry of Peace, knowing you hate your job, but realize it's useless to complain about a job placement, so just take it as it comes? Who Justin! Or #9100, hu!" Answered Syme.

"But what if there is no Thought Police to catch us? What if they're just made up by the Party? A figment, one might call it."

"I don't know, ah fine. I hate my job, mostly because the machines hardly ever need to be fixed, and it's mostly observing for nine hours. So anyway I'll do it. Gotta go inspect machines, by Justin."

"By Syme." Said Justin, typing the attendance on the typewriter unit, for the computers had a connection problem from too much energy stored up for Hate Week, which was predicted by Big Brother. All hail Big Brother!"

At the house, Jerry was eating Victory Bread, with a disgusted look on his face. "This Victory Bread tastes like Victory Garbage!"

"That's what I said about the Victory Ham. Maybe all the Victory food tastes disgusting." Said Justin.

"Not all of it is gross, the Victory Salami." Said Theresa as she took a bite of the salami. She then put her hand over her mouth and threw up. "Ya, all of it."

"Dad, today my co-worker, Syme..."

"The guy who observes the machines that make the military equipment and fix them if necessary?" Asked Jerry.

"That's him." Answered Justin. "He and I are going to start a revolution against the Party and take down Big Brother!"

"No way!" Said Theresa. "My friend Julia and I are gonna revolt against the Party to. It all started when she convinced me to not to make applesauce anymore."

"Ya, why don't you make that anymore, I liked it." Said Jerry in an upset voice.

"It always gives you indigestion." Answered Theresa.

"I do get indigestion EVERY time I eat applesauce. Na, coincidence."

Alex came in. "Ha, there's this guy, he goes to my school, the only student that has a parent in the Inner Party, he wants to get in and follow all the rules of the Party to be just like him, but he agrees with me that school is worthless, being as the Placement Exam doesn't test intelligence, and that smoking isn't illegal enough to not do. His name's Derrek."

"Ha, some crazy guys trying to make a pass at me was putting together a revolution to. He wanted me to be in it, but I usually don't associate myself with crazy people, except when I talk to you guys, ha ha ha!" Said Jerry. No one laughed.

"Think about it, if we took down the Party, then we wouldn't have to skip school and smoke in secret. And the food wouldn't be made by a machine, so there would never be any chance of a mistake." Said Theresa.

"Really?" Said Alex and Jerry in unison."

"Ya." Answered Justin. "There would probably be no rules at all."

"I'm in." Answered Jerry.

"Me to." Said Alex. "We can get Derrek and Winston to meet us here tomorrow."

"Alright, tomorrow." Said Theresa. "It'll be extremely complicated and dangerous to invite all of them here, without anyone knowing."

The Next night, the group of eight all sat at the table unit conversing with each other. "That certainly was a complicated process getting this get together assembled." Said Justin. "So, what do we do to take down Big Brother?"

"Ha, I say we call Big Brother to come over to our house, then we shoot him in the face!" Answered Julia."

"He'll never come to our house." Said Theresa. "I heard he never leaves his room."

"Ha, let's set his room on fire. If he never leaves, he'll burn to death." Suggested Alex.

"Ya, education is worthless." Said Derrek sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you come up with an idea pretty boy!" Yelled Syme.

"Who wants sandwiches?" Asked Jerry. "What're they all doing here?"

"You invited them Jerry! Or #6748." Said Theresa.

"Ooh, number name." Said Justin

"I'll take a sandwich. Mmm, ham, once, I had a ham, right from the store, and it was mmm..." Said Winston.

"You guys're all idiots!" Yelled Derrek. "Ha, the Placement Exam is in six days, let's do something with that."

"Ha, we're wizards, let's do something with that." Suggested Jerry.

"What!" Asked the four non-Russos.

"Oops." Said Jerry.

"I got it!" Yelled Justin. "You can steal the answer book to the exam, and you can intercept the Inner Party, then zap the rest of us in when you get to Big Brother."

"I like it, I like it a lot." Said Winston. We'll put on the finishing touches at Hate Week. Until then, no word of this to anyone! Or we'll kill you before they kill us. Break!"

"I need some soup." Said Julia getting up.

"I need some applesauce." Said Jerry.

"Ugh!" Grunted Syme.

"By." Said Derrek before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

At Hate Week, everyone met at the center of the madness, accept for Jerry and Julia, who were busy throwing sandwiches and tying up people with the banners. Theresa yelled, "Jerry, Julia! Over here!"

They then came over. "It was awesome! I threw 79 sandwiches, and tied up six people. I love this!" Said Julia.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you all my gosh!" Yelled Derrek.

"Okay." Said Jerry.

"I'd like you to meet a welcome addition to our team, Fitness Instructor." Said Winston.

"Fitness Instructor, but how?" Asked Julia.

"I'm only on the screen in the morning. I can exercise all those cops until they die!"

"We have a plan, Fitness Instructor can get Screen Monitor to leave during the workout, and she'll get to the Inner Party office before the 15 minute break of screen time is over. Then the town will go nuts with no monitor, and by then the 10 of us will be in Big Brother's office!" Yelled Justin

"And I'll use magic on the teacher the day before the Placement Exam and get the answer book, and we'll get into the Inner Party." Said Alex.

"Finally!" Said Derrek.

"Alright, break!" Yelled Jerry as he ran away.

"Where's he going?" Asked Syme.

"Who cares, at least he's gone." Said Justin.

At the house, Jerry at a Victory Ham sandwich. "Boy all that hating sure makes me hungry!" He Said.

"This Victory Ham tastes like Victory Garbage!" Said Justin as he picked up a glass of water from in front of Fitness Instructor, or #9100. Justin, not Fitness Instructor, because Fitness Instructors don't have numbers as instituted by the Ministry of Numbers. All hail Big Brother! And the Ministry of Numbers.


	3. Part Three

Wizards of Waverly Place/1984

Wizsoc

**Part Three**

_ It was two days since that night, and the day before the Placement Exam. The entire group was on edge, for they knew that the assault on the Party was to take place in four days, and were nervous for the threat of the possibly non-existent Thought Police, the man behind the general ouline of the body at the well decorated desk, and the thought of challenging an entire society that wants them dead. This message is brought to you by the Ministry of Introductions. All hail Big Brother!_

Alex was preparing to leave for the school unit where she and Derrek would subdue the professor to magic, and steal the key to the safe containing the answer document to the Placement Exam. She ate a Victory Donut as Jerry walked in carrying a huge box full of candles, or #6748. Jerry, not the huge box, the candles, or the donut, for donuts, candles and huge boxes don't have numbers as instituted by the Ministry of Numbers. All hail Big Brother! And the Ministry of Numbers. "Ha, look at all these candles I got for the Party's annual Festival of Candles! This year we're mourning the loss of the short lived Department of Recollections, a division of the Ministry of Introductions."

"What does the Ministry of Introductions do?" Asked Alex.

"-Ya I don't know." Answered Jerry (sorta).

"Dad the Party's gonna be gone by the annual Festival of Candles. And if not they'll be mourning the loss of us. I've got to go to meet Derrek and arrive at the school unit half an hour early in order to subject..."

"Subdue."

"Subdue, the teacher to magic to get the key to the safe containing the answer document to the Placement Exam and intercept the Inner Party." Continued Alex.

"Wait, oh ya the plan. What do I have to do?" Asked Jerry.

"Just get something sharp and be ready to be transported to the most powerful being in this society at any moment." Answered Alex lighting a Victory Cigar.

"Okay, I'll get a book with sharp corner." Said Jerry.

"It'll have to do."

"Ha, are you ready for operation D.E.A.T.H O.F T.H.E P.A.R.T.Y?" Asked Justin.

"What does that stand for?" Asked Jerry.

"It stands for shut up!" Yelled Alex.

"You don't have to yell! I don't have a hearing disorder!"

Coulda fooled me you twit!"

"Shut up you idiots!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha! Be quiet!" Yelled Theresa throwing over the table. "Why aren't you meeting Derrek to arrive..."

"We know the plan!" Yelled Jerry. "Now excuse me while I ready these candles for the Festival of Candles."

"That's not for 17 months!" Yelled Theresa, or #6822. A month in 1984 is only about 25 days, so 17 days is still longer than a ye.. The transmission broke up. Now get the key to the safe containing the answer document to the Placement Exam, and start intercepting that Inner Party!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yelled Alex before running, hitting the wall and running out the door.

"That girl's really dumb." Said Justin drinking liquid fire from a straw. Liquid fire is a liquid substance with all the properties of fire, but that's a whole other crossover.

"Don't insult your sister!" Yelled Theresa.

"You're not my real mother!" Yelled Justin in response.

"Oh boy." Said Jerry, remembering he lost his candle carrying licence last year.

At the top secret rendezvous (Derrek's house) Alex knocked three times on the door, the secret code so no one but Derrek would answer. Derrek's father, O'Brien, then answered the door. Hello, Alex, my son Derrek has told me much about you. Not really. I have never heard of you before. My guessing your name was quite unrealistic. Hello, none the less." Said O'Brien giving her the Vulcan peace sign.

"Ya, is Derrek here. We planned to arrive at the school unit thirty minutes early. For reasons that I will not disclose to you."

"Okay I'll get him. Derrek!" Yelled O'Brien. "He's comin'. Want a drink? Milk, tea, rum?"

"Water?" Asked Alex.

"Sorry, all I got is rum. Want hard, or extra hard?"

"Hi Derrek." Said Alex.

"Ha Alex."

"Ha son, want some rum?"

"No thanks father. We've got to get going to the school unit. Have a nice day."

"Na, I only allow myself one good day a week, and I already had it. Oh, ugh!" Yelled O'Brien walking into his house grabbing his aching arm."

"-So, ready to subject..."

"Subdue."

"Subdue, teacher to magic."

"Ya, then we're gonna intercept that Inner Party so hard. Ha ha."

"Ya let's go." Said Alex running and getting hit by a car. "Oh, I need some rum." O'Brien then ran out of the house carrying three containers of the hardest rum in the Community.

At the local store, the other six were purchasing sharp things for which to attack the outline with. "Ooh, a butter knife! Yelled Julia. "This'll cut the head right off that outline."

"Look, a cork screw." Said Theresa. "This will take his head off like a, cork on a bottle."

"Will you all shut up?" Yelled Justin. "Do you want everyone to hear us?" The entire store and everything visible around it had no trace of life, human or plant. Within the store there was sand on the tile floor.

"Ha, what if I took a newspaper, and paper cut him to death?" Asked Winston.

"Then you'd be the stupidest person in the world." Answered Syme.

"Oh, good thing it was hypothetical." Responded Winston, taking a news paper.

"Ha, got a book, hardcover." Said Jerry. Where's yer books?"

"We don't, ah forget it." Said Theresa, or #6822.

At the school unit, the professor was sitting at her desk putting on perfume that makes you smell worse. "Ah, essence of despair."

"Ha you loser!" Yelled Alex hitting her with a bat and knocking her unconcious. "I got the key, come on associate."

Derrek then walked in with his hands in his pockets. "My name is Derrek. Ha you got the key! Let's get to that safe."

"Ya!" Said Alex. At the safe, there were no guards, so it was easily opened. "Wow, every answer is answer C."

"Even the short answer questions!" Yelled Derrek.

"This can't be right. It's a scam!" Yelled Alex.

Two days later, at the Office of Placement, the two sat at a desk, talking to Principal Newborn. "Students, welcome to Inner Party!" He yelled firing off a firecracker and setting the office on fire. "Here's your membership cards and coupon books. Now get out there!" He yelled as they left and the roof collapsed in him.

That night at the house, the eight were meeting, for the assault was to go down the day after tomorrow. "Okay, we've all got our sharp objects, we've got a ticket into the Inner Party, we're in." Said Jerry Enthusiastically.

"Not quite, we still need to get into audience with Big Brother." Responded Alex.

"I got it all worked out." Said Derrek. "We just take in this blue print, and present it to Inner Party. They'll let us in."

"What's on it?" Asked Julia.

"Nothing, but they'll do anything to find that out, even let us in to see Big Brother."

"Okay, in two days, Big Brother goes down!" Said Winston, batting his hand with a newspaper.

"Ha! Let me in!" Yelled a voice from outside. They recognized the voice as O'Brien's. They figured that he was on to them.

"Okay, hold on." Said Jerry. "Theresa, over here." He whispered as he opened the door.

"I knew I..." Said O'Brien as Theresa hit him with a bat. He was then tied up and placed into the basement.

"We've only got 24 hours before the Party finds us. We have to act, tomorrow." Said Justin.

"-Okay" said Syme sipping a cup of Victory Tea. "Gross."

The next day, Alex and Derrek were at the Hall of the Inner Party, where everyone sat around telling vulgar jokes. "So I said, food can't have numbers. As instituted by the Ministry of Numbers! Ha ha ha!" Said some Inner Party idiot.

"Here is your pass, and enjoy your visit." Said the Inner Party member who has access to Big Brother.

The fitness session had been over for eleven minutes now. Within a few moments, the entire police force would be at the Hall of Screens, and away from Big Brother. Alex and Derrek stood at the door, the door that led to the red wall papered room, with one desk, well decorated, with a dark outline sitting at it. They prepared to go in. "I hope that everyone's ready. I hope dad's not doing a stupid candle dance again." Said Alex.

"Doubt it, let's go in!" Yelled Derrek. They then took the key card and opened the door. By now the police force was looking all over the empty studio, with no Fitness Instructor, and no Screen Monitor, the city was in turmoil.

In the chamber, Alex stood ready with her wand. "Family, here!" She yelled as she did the spell. The whole family appeared, Jerry with a black robe on with red stars, holding a candle above his head.

"Oh, I was wrong." Said Derrek.

"Wa!" Yelled Jerry holding a book in the air."

"Ya, aah!" Yelled Winston waving a newspaper.

"I knew it." Said Syme.

"Shut up you idiots!" Yelled the outline, stepping out of the shadows, revealing his true identity.

"It's O'Brien!" Yelled Theresa.

"Dad!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, he's my dad." Said Derrek.

"How can this be?" Asked Alex.

"He's tied up in our basement." Said Julia. "Our, referring to the team.

"Ha, shut up." Said Fitness Instructor.

"Ugh!" Yelled Screen Monitor.

"I am not O'Brien! I am Big Brother! I have assumed the image of O'Brian, to hide my real identity. And now, you will all perish!" He yelled, doing nothing.

"How? The police are gone, you have no weapons." Said Justin.

"Ah, but you are wrong! About the weapons. Ya!" He yelled attacking them with a sword.

"Ya!" Yelled Jerry hitting away the sword with a book.

"Ah man." Said Big Brother.

"Now, time to see your real identity." Said Justin hitting his mask off with a knife, revealing Justin's face.

"Justin!" Yelled everyone.

"Ya!" Yelled Winston cutting him with a newspaper.

"Ah! It's not me!"

"Ra!" Yelled Theresa hitting him, throwing off the mask, revealing a monkey's face.

"I do not understand this." Said Alex.

"See you losers!&" Yelled Big Brother running to the door, but it was locked. "No! You can't, hello, hu?" He said before Justin pressed the button, setting off the bomb, and blowing up the chamber which they had already exited. Big Brother was dead, and the Party was in ruins. There was no one to spark fear into the people, and Jerry brought the world back to normal, at least this town.

Three years later, the town looked just like New York City now, and the family was sitting in their home with the remaining members of the team. Fitness Instructor and Screen Monitor had moved far away to find other societies across the world, Syme had been terminated, as ordered by Jerry, and Justin had died falling off the roof while putting on a satellite dish. The others sat around, eating cake. "I would like to propose a toast." Said Winston. "Three years ago today, we took down the Party, and to my new bride, Julia." Everyone cheered.

"Well, none of this ever would've happened, if not for Derrek." Said Alex.

"What'd he do?" Asked Theresa.

"Shut up! At least I was there."

"We were all there you idiot!" Said Jerry

"Well, the world's finally back to normal. But it has been for a long time, why would I say it now? Hu." Said Alex.

The door to the basement then opened, it was O'Brien. He had been down there the whole time. "Ah!" He said hitting Derrek and walking out of the house. The whole family was silent.

Jerry then spoke, "Who's he?" He asked.

So the family lived in the normal world from that day on. The Party had long since been forgotten, and the identity of Big Brother remained a mystery forever. Very few had ever seen him, no one besides the group actually, so it was never discovered. The group went on to live each day, remembering that day that the Party was finally destroyed with all of its traditions, except of course the Festival of Candles. The End. This record is brought ot you by the Ministry of Records, who were allowed to remain in service, by the advice of Jerry, for this recording only, or #6748. Jerry, not this recording, for recording don't have numbers, as instituted by the Ministry of Numbers. All hail Big Brother! And the Ministry of Numbers. So, with this record now finished, they are now obso...

**THE END**


End file.
